


You Could Be Good For Me

by hearthevoicessay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthevoicessay/pseuds/hearthevoicessay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For her latest video project Allison asks strangers to kiss for the first time. Derek and Stiles participate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Tatia Pilieva's video ["First Kiss"](http://youtu.be/IpbDHxCV29A). The title is taken from the lyrics to Madonna's song "Beautiful Stranger".  
> I want to thank my wonderful betas [Jytte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrightsideSH/pseuds/MsBrightsideSH) and [Iocane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane).  
> Please enjoy.
> 
> EDIT: Translation into Italien is available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2065983).

Basically it’s all Scott’s fault.

If Scott hadn’t asked Allison out, Stiles wouldn’t have met her. He wouldn’t have grown so fond of her. So he found it impossible to refuse when she asked him for a favor concerning her newest video project.

“It’s about interaction between strangers,” she had told him before letting herself get whisked away by Scott for their weekly movie date, but not without promising Stiles to send him an email covering all the details.

That’s how he got into this makeup chair, letting this incredibly sweet but fierce blonde woman named Claire apply concealer to his face, covering up blemishes and the dark circles under his eyes. Stiles is chatting away about the incredible coffee place he's discovered and the newest episode of Supernatural that aired last night and about the trip to IKEA he’s planning, and she replies while effortlessly taking care of his makeup.

The door swings open and Stiles can’t turn his head because Claire is still taking a brush to his face, but he can see the new arrival in the mirror that’s attached to the wall.

Stiles’ thoughts stutter for a moment and he blinks rapidly because _wow._

That dude is seriously hot. He is at least as tall as Stiles, he has some impressive muscle going on and his face is stupidly attractive, complete with just the right amount of stubble and an impossible jaw line.

“Allison told me to come here for the makeup,” tall-dark-and-handsome says to Claire, and of course his voice sounds amazing too. It hits Stiles that this guy is obviously also participating in Allison’s project, although the force of what that could imply does not yet fully hit him.

“Well, you’ve certainly come to the right place,” Claire replies while smiling at this regulation hottie who is now standing there in the room, obviously a bit unsure about what to do with himself.

“You must be Derek. I’m Claire, this is Stiles,” she continues and points at Stiles with the powder brush she is still holding in her right hand.

So, apparently dreamboat’s name is Derek because he nods and then just watches while Claire finally, _finally_ puts the finishing touches on Stiles’ makeup.

Claire pats him on the shoulder.

“You’re done. Get up, so I can get started on Derek.”

Stiles hurries to get out of the makeup chair and doesn’t even bother with looking at himself in the mirror.  He looks over to Derek and they stare at each other for a few seconds before Stiles clears his throat.

“I’ll better get going, bet Allison is already waiting for me. See you around, Derek.”

Derek nods at him and Stiles has to squeeze past him to finally escape the small room, leaving Derek at Claire’s mercy.

Stiles isn’t really sure how Allison managed to have the shoot take place at this amazing studio. Everything looks really sleek and professional, with white walls and amazing lightning and everything Stiles is sure is needed to shoot an awesome video.

He’s not an actor, but Allison told him that she wasn’t looking for that anyway and that she was sure Stiles was going to do fine, seeing that he was a people person and all.

Allison spots him as soon as he enters the room and comes over to him.

“Ah, you’re back! And I see that Claire made you all pretty,” she says and smirks at him.

“Oh, fuck you. I was pretty to begin with,” he shoots back while grinning at her.

“So, where’s my partner?”

Allison has told him everything he essentially needed to know about the shoot. She told him that he would be filmed meeting a stranger and that he would be asked to kiss said stranger. She also told Stiles that he could back out of the shoot at any second and how grateful she was that he accepted to do it in the first place because she had trouble finding any volunteers.

Now Stiles is kind of dying to know who his partner is.

Allison glances at her watch.

“He should be here any minute, I just sent him over to makeup. I’m surprised you didn’t meet him when you made your way back here.”

That’s when Stiles begins to understand.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he demands. “You just sent him to Claire? My partner isn’t this Derek, is he?”

Allison’s face lights up.

“Oh, so you have met him already. What did you think?”

“Well, besides the fact that he’s a total babe, I didn’t get much-” Stiles interrupts himself when the studio door swings open and Derek is standing there in all his glory.

“Oh good, you’re here,” Allison says, obviously not wanting to waste any more time standing around talking. There is directing to be done and she is totally in her element as she shoos Derek and Stiles over to where the actual shoot is going to take place while giving them some last-minute instructions and handing them both a mint and then there are people moving around them, adjusting light and sounds and general film-making things Stiles knows nothing about.

He looks over to Derek, offering him a small smile. He’s going to kiss that gorgeous face in a moment, so he might as well make a little conversation to break the ice.

“Hello again,” he starts. “Did Claire torture you a bit?”

Derek doesn’t seem to be down with the whole conversation thing because he just shrugs. Stiles lets out a small sigh and is just about to come up with another way to get Derek to talk to him, as Allison claps her hands together to get everyone’s attention.

 “We still have two other couples to shoot today, so let’s just get started,” she shouts and the cameraman positions himself.

“And we’re rolling.”

Stiles turns to Derek who is already facing him. Derek takes a step closer and then just kind of stands there, body a bit tense.

“Maybe we should just do this,” Stiles murmurs and then laughs a bit awkwardly. “Because if we don’t I’ll probably get nervous and if I get nervous I walk way too much and way too fast and I-”

Stiles shuts up as Derek takes another step towards him.

“Why would you get nervous?” Derek asks him and he looks honestly curious.

“Because duh, you’re like… really hot,” Stiles says a bit lame and now Derek is the one to let out a laugh and wow, he really should do that more often. When he laughs Derek is all lips and teeth and crinkles around his eyes and because Stiles doesn’t really know what to do with his hands he lifts them up and touches the front of Derek’s leather jacket, letting his fingers rest on the material.

Derek is a little taller than him but not much and he smells really good and then Stiles just goes for it, leaning forward, letting their lips touch.

It’s not a bad kiss. It’s not a particularly good kiss either, but that’s okay. They don’t know each other, haven’t adjusted to the way the other person feels against them and after a few seconds Stiles pulls away.

He wants to take a step back but suddenly Derek’s fingers are touching his hips and Stiles can feel the warmth of them through his shirt and he doesn’t move. Stiles watches Derek’s face, his eyes dropping to his lips and then he can’t really help himself any more. He leans forward again, kissing Derek one more time, this time tilting his head a little, closing his eyes, pushing his body closer against Derek’s.

This kiss is so much better than their first one.

Derek’s right hand is cupping Stiles’ cheek, his thumb drawing circles over Stiles’ skin and Stiles holds onto his leather jacket while deepening the kiss. He can feel Derek’s stubble against his face and hell, it feels good. Derek tastes like the mint Allison gave him and like coffee and something else, something good and Stiles finds himself wanting more of that taste.

He isn’t sure how long they are standing there, just kissing each other, holding onto each other, but eventually Derek is the one to break the kiss. Stiles’ eyelids flutter open and then he suddenly realizes that they are not alone, that Derek isn’t his date or boyfriend or whatever, that he doesn’t know him and that they are on a set.

Stiles can’t help but laugh a little and that’s when Derek completely pulls away, letting go of Stiles’ face.

“This was nice,” Stiles murmurs and looks at Derek who awkwardly scratches his head but then nods.

“It really was.”

Stiles can feel that his cheeks are hot and knows that he is probably blushing really hard, but he doesn’t care and looks over to where Allison is standing.

“Was that good?”

She looks at the both of them and gives them a satisfied nod.

“That was amazing, just what I needed.”

He tries not to look smug as he glances back at Derek.

 

When Stiles is home that evening, watching TV, an empty takeout container sitting on the coffee table, he is still thinking about Derek. After they wrapped up the shoot they had just kind of parted ways, Derek muttering something about having to be somewhere and Stiles really should just move on. He knows nothing about this guy, just that he has really nice lips and a great smile and that he smells really good and fuck…

He feels pathetic.

Just as he’s about to call it a night and head to bed his phone vibrates. Stiles reaches for it, expecting it to be Scott or his dad, but what he finds is a text from an unknown number.

_Sorry I had to leave in such a rush. Bribed Allison to give me your number. Want to get coffee some time? - Derek_

Stiles reads the text a few times in quick succession and smiles down at his phone before beginning to type out a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr: [[x](http://hearthevoicessay.tumblr.com)]


End file.
